towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lariska and the Ignika
center|350px Lariska and the Ignika ist eine Kurzgeschichte der Story A Universe in Danger und schließt direkt an Stolen Ignika an. In dieser Kurzgeschichte wird davon berichtet, wie Lariska mit der Ignika flieht und sich mit einem Verräter trifft. ---- Zum besseren Verständnis zuerst Kapitel 10 von "Stolen Ignika" lesen. Es lag nicht in der Natur von Lariska fortzulaufen, doch die Situation hatte sie überfordert. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte, in ihrem Sack befand sich eine Maske, die mächtiger war als alles andere in diesem Universum, das Leben selbst. Lariska spührte etwas seltsames auf ihrem Gesicht und fasste sich an die Augen. "Tränen?" fragte sie leise, doch es war niemand da, der ihr hätte antworten können. *** Lariska wusste nicht auf welcher Insel sie sich befand, sie wusste nur, dass sie mindestens einen halben Tag gereist war. Nun stieg sie von Deck des Schiffs. Es war ihre Heimatinsel, von der sie das Boot gestohlen hatte. Sie hatte die Besatzung getötet und die Kontrolle an sich genommen. Anscheinend war die Insel nicht bewohnt, es gab jedenfalls keine Spur von intelligentem Leben, und doch wusste sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. "Ich bin nicht verrückt!" sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Noch nicht, aber du wirst es. Diese Macht... meine Macht..." sprach eine Stimme geistig zu Lariska und sie wusste, dass es sich dabei um die Maske des Lebens handelte, die zu ihr sprach. Lariska warf den Sack weit von sich und dieser landete in einem Matschloch. "Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich auf Momente wie diesen ausgebildet und habe jede Herausforderung bewältigt! Bis auf diese hier, was ist nur mit mir los?" fragte Larsika laut und schlug mit ihren Fäusten stark auf ihren Kopf ein. "Selbst der größte Einzelgänger kann alleine nicht überleben." sagte eine, Lariska unbekannte, Stimme. Die dunkle Jägerin drehte sich langsam um. "Wer bist du? Du siehst aus wie ein edles Ebenbild von mir." sagte Lariska, und sie wusste, dass sie in Gefahr war, denn das Symbol das diese Toa auf ihrer Brust trug hatte nur eines zu bedeuten - Bund des Lebens. Ja, Larsika war mit dem Bund vertraut, er hatte einst versucht Lariska anzuheuern, doch sie lehnte ab und seitdem macht der Bund jagt auf sie. "Anhand deines Blicks weiß ich, dass du weißt von wo ich stamme." erwiederte die Toa. "Bleib mir ja vom Hals, oder ich bringe dich um!" schrie Lariska und griff zu ihren Protostahldolchen, bereit sie der Toa in den Körper zu bohren. "Willst du wirklich so vorschnell handeln? Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis. Mata Nui ist tot, und in den nächsten drei Tagen wird hier die Hölle ausbrechen! Das ganze Universum wird versuchen an eine Insel an der Oberfläche zu fliehen. Ich werde diese Insel erreichen, weil ich ein leitendes Mitglied der größten Geheimorganisation des Universums bin." "Wer bist du? Und was willst du?" fragte Lariska. "Ich will dir helfen. Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt warum, Lariska. Ich kann dir die Antwort sagen. Ich will den Bund des Lebens leiten, versteh mich nicht falsch, meine Absichten sind edel und manchmal heiligt der Zweck die Mittel, aber du hast die Macht. Du hast die Kanohi Ignika." sagte die Toa und reichte Lariska den Sack mit der Maske. "Aber warum?" fragte Lariska verdutzt. "Ich hatte nie vor den Bund zu verraten, aber was sein muss... das muss sein. Hier, nehm diese Steintafel und du wirst die Oberfläche erreichen, ohne dass viele Fragen gestellt werden. Ich treffe dich unter dem großen Vulkan wenn du oben angekommen bist. Und solltest du nicht da sein, werde ich die ganze Insel und den ganzen Ozean nach dir absuchen!" "In Ordnung... aber wer bist du?" fragte Lariska zum Abschluss. "Mein Name ist Helryx." *** Verunsichert sah sich Lariska um. Sie befand sich mitten auf Metru Nui, vor ihr das gewaltige Kolosseum. Sie hielt den Sack mit der Kanohi-Maske des Lebens eng umschlungen und war von einer Kutte bedeckt. "Diese Helryx... wie konnte ich nur in diese Falle tappen?" fragte sich Lariska leise. Überall wo sie hinsah waren Agenten des Bundes verteilt. "Los, auf die Plattform!" sagte ein Matoraner in Pechschwarzer Rüstung und zog Lariska zu sich. "Ich, äh ich habe eine..." stotterte die nervöse Lariska und zeigte die Tafel vor, die Helryx ihr gegeben hatte. "Ja, die hab ich schon gesehen, sonst wärst du nicht auf dieser Plattform!" fauchte der Matoraner zurück. Dann legte er einen Hebel um und die Plattform bewegte sich in richtung Licht. "Die nächste Gruppe Matoraner!" schrie der Matoraner, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, je höher die Plattform kam. "Sie hat tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt..." sagte Lariska leise zu sich. Nun nahm sie die Tafel in die Hand und starrte darauf. Als sie sah was darauf war, war sie glücklich... und sie hatte Vertrauen, denn auf dieser Karte waren nur zwei Worte... zwei Worte, die jedem Agenten des Ordens Ehrfurcht einflößten. Toa Helryx Trotz dieser Erkenntnis war sich Lariska unsicher. Sie sah nicht aus wie Helryx, und was war wenn am anderen Ende ebenfalls Agenten warteten - Agenten, die wussten wie Helryx aussehen würde. Doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss, sie konnte Helryx vertrauen. "Alle zur Untersuchung!" sagte ein Agent des Ordens, der an der Oberfläche wartete und zeigte auf eine art Zelt, in dem die Ankömmlinge untersucht wurden, ob sie auch wirklich Matoraner waren und keine verkleideten Makuta, die ja eigentlich nicht existieren sollten. "Lasst mich durch!" sagte Lariska und versteckte ihr Gesicht unter der Kutte. Sie lief durch die Masse hindurch und streckte dabei Helryx Mitgliedskarte des Bundes des Lebens vor ihren Körper. Sofort ließen die Bundes-Agenten sie auf die Insel. Auf ein mal war ein lautes Grollen zu hören. Alle Matoraner wandten sich zu dem Loch aus dem sie gerade mit der Plattform gekommen waren, doch die Onu-Matoraner waren die einzigen, die sahen, dass die Dunkelheit von Regen aus flüssigem Schatten stammte. "Das Ende ist näher als gedacht." sagte einer der Matoraner. "Unter dem Vulkan der Insel, das hatte sie doch gesagt?" fragte Lariska leise. Den Eingang hatte sie schnell gefunden, er war nicht verschlossen und sie gelangte in einen dunklen Tunnel, als sie auf ein mal Stimmen hörten, Stimmen, die nicht von Helryx kamen. In der Dunkelheit suchte sie Schutz und presste ihren Körper in einen kleinen Felsspalt. Wenig später gingen zwei Gestalte an ihr vorbei ohne sie zu bemerken. Sie kannte die Wesen, sie hatten schon auf sie jagd gemacht. Eines davon war Krakua, an den anderen erinnerte sie sich nur schmerzhaft. "Das Rätsel um die Bohrok wäre damit also gelöst..." sagte Krakua. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Lösung so einfach ist." erwiederte sein Begleiter. Das war das einzige, was Lariska von dem Gespräch mitbekam. Sie wartete noch einige Minuten bevor sie sich aus der Lücke quetschte. "Hinter den Bohrok steckt also ein Geheimniss... dafür habe ich noch genug Zeit." sagte Lariska und ging den Gang entlang. Sie wusste nicht wie weit sie schon gegangen war, bis sie eine große runde Halle betrat. Der Boden bestand nicht aus Stein, das fühlte sie. Stunden lang wartete sie auf Helryx und auf ein mal hörte sie Schritte. "Du bist gekommen." sagte eine bekannte Stimme, die von Helryx. "Wieso sollte ich auch nicht kommen?" fragte Lariska und verschaffte sich sicheren Stand. "Immerhin haben wir eine Abmachung." sagte Lariska und hob den Sack mit der Kanohi Ignika in die Richtung aus der Helryx Stimme kam. Aus der Dunkelheit erschien eine blaue Gestalt. "Und allem Anschein nach verläuft der Plan so wie ich es will. Das Universum wurde so gut evakuiert wie es möglich war, sicherlich sind einige Matoraner umgekommen, aber das wichtigste ist... die Toa Hagah, die Toa Nuva und die Toa Resera befinden sich nicht auf unserer Insel." "Das heißt, dass die Toa Metru und die Toa des Bundes die letzten verbliebenen Toa sind?" fragte Lariska. "Nein." sagte Helryx und schnappte sich den Beutel. "Was? Welche Toa leben noch?" fragte Lariska schockiert und griff nach einem ihrer Protostahldolche. "Na, die Toa Resera, die Toa Nuva und die Toa Hagah! Sie sind nur auf anderen Planeten." sagte Helryx. "Gut, das war dein Werk, oder? Und sie werden nie wieder zurückkommen. Ich wusste, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Du bist keine gewöhnliche Toa, Helryx. Du bist eine schlaue Toa." sagte Lariska und ging mit offenen Armen auf Helryx zu. "Denkst du wirklich ich würde den Bund des Lebens verraten? Ich brauchte dich nur um die Kanohi Ignika zu bekommen, jetzt habe ich sie... und dich brauche ich nicht mehr. Der Bund des Lebens ist nun an der Macht und kann das Universum so fortsetzen wie es noch im Körper von Mata Nui lief. Mata Nui ist tot, doch sein Wille bleibt bestehen. Sobald du dich an der Oberfläche blicken lässt bist du tot." sagte Helryx und machte sich auf den Weg den Saal zu verlassen. "In diesem Universum kann man niemandem vertrauen!" schrie Lariska. Helryx drehte sich um. "Dem Univiersum steht eine neue Ära bevor - eine goldene Ära, und in der hast du nichts zu suchen!" sagte Helryx. Lariska machte eine schnelle Bewegung und das letzte was Helryx sah war ein Dolch, der auf sie zuflog. Sie ließ den Sack mit der Maske des Lebens fallen, während Lariskas Waffe ihre Kehle durchtrennte. "Du hast nur einen Fehler gemacht... du hast mir deine Mitgliedskarte im Bund übergeben!" sagte Lariska und legte die Rüstung der toten Toa an. Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte